A Musical Sound
by NoelleWynters
Summary: It was strange how one word could take on a different intonation depending on who spoke it. But when the one you loved spoke your name, it was like music. Companion piece to The Sweetest Sound.


_Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing, this is all for a bit of fun._

_This is a companion piece to **The Sweetest Sound**, you could likely get away without it though._

Alice threw another rock across the glassy surface of the lake, a grin playing on her lips as she heard Cyrus say her name again, in a soft whisper tinged with a touch of awe.

He thought she hadn't noticed his strange little habit, but she had. She'd been surprised how often he said her name at first. Shortly after he gave her the wishes, and she had listened to him tell her of the wishes he'd granted in the past she'd noted how he would call her mistress from time to time, despite the fact when they were inside his bottle he had addressed her by her name. She wondered at that for a bit, fancying once he'd given her the wishes he'd seen their positions as changed and was assuming the role of her servant as he was accustom to.

Being called 'mistress' made her uncomfortable, as she didn't see him as anything but an equal. Any time he called her that she instantly stopped him and insisted on being called 'Alice'. The look of wonder mixed with a touch of apprehension that would flit through his dark eyes always surprised her. Was it really that strange to call someone by their name for him? He insisted that technically she owned his will, and she found the concept a bit frightening. Even now, after all their time together, once in awhile he would almost slip up and call her 'mistress', she could tell he still was grappling with the change of status.

She found herself having to tell him time and again he was his own person. He could argue it all he liked, not that he did, but she did not own him or his will, as he had stated upon their first meeting. She insisted on being called Alice and once he'd finally wrapped his mind around the idea she found he enjoyed saying her name quite a bit.

Alice pretended she didn't notice as he said her name over and over, it made her think of one of her cousins with something new; they kept playing with the object with joy or repeating the new word again and again just to test it out. She wondered if this truly was the first time he'd been allowed to call someone by their name.

For her though, it was lovely to hear her name spoken in such a way. With joy and awe, instead of it sounding as if it were a chore to even utter it. Her father always sounded a touch exasperated when he said her name, more so in recent years. Her many trips to Wonderland might have something to do with it, she was almost certain of that. But he certainly didn't enjoy the sound of her name, or the feel of it rolling off his tongue. At times it sounded as it was an effort to even say it, the feel of her name was like poison to him and only brought back memories he'd rather forget.

Her extended family were about the same, her late mother's side rarely spoke to her and if they said her name it was tinged with sadness and at time a touch of disappointment. Once she reached an age to comprehend the emotions in their voices she began to wonder if they would have preferred she'd been the one to die instead of her mother. They seemed resentful she'd been the one to continue living, and at times there was an accusing sound in some of their voices when the name 'Alice' fell from their lips. It made her glad they normally referred to her as 'the child' rather than her name, it hurt a little less.

At the asylum her name was always said with a touch of derision and ridicule. She did notice in passing that if any patient in that miserable place was addressed by name it was never in a friendly and caring way. Even Dr. Lydgate would say her name with a touch of mocking laughter in it. These were people that were meant to help her with her supposed madness, but it was more than obvious to her, even through her pain and grief, they had little interest in helping her find a way back to what society felt was normal.

Throughout all her adventures in Wonderland, prior to meeting Cyrus, everyone had a different way to speak her name. Some were angry, others amused and even one was a bit wistful. She never forgot the Hatter, some thought he was mad but she felt he was lonely. She had always enjoyed the tea parties with him as a little girl, and the way he'd seem to brighten up a touch. It was during those little moments in time she'd notice how wistful he sounded when he would speak her name.

She had not seen the Hatter upon her recent return to Wonderland, she had actually longed to introduce him to Cyrus as upon their last parting he'd bid farewell with the sentiment he hoped she would find some happiness eventually. She'd dragged Cyrus to the Hatter's home to meet him, but it was abandoned, and the Dormouse had mentioned something about a Dark Curse cast years ago, and he'd gone missing. The mouse couldn't pin point when exactly it had occurred, as time did not run equally among all the realms.

The news he was gone did cause her sorrow, but she hoped he had been reunited with the person he longed to see again, as she knew there was someone he loved that had been lost to him even if he never spoke of it.

Her thoughts were broken when one of her stones hit the water with a loud splash. She also noticed Cyrus had gone quiet, evidently deciding he should hold off saying her name too often, either for fear of wearing it out or she might put him back in his bottle out of annoyance.

Alice would never tire of the way he said her name though, she actually enjoyed listening to him repeat it over and over, and trying not to give away the fact she could hear him. The awe in his tone, and the love that came through every time he said 'Alice' was wonderful.

For him, he spoke her name like a breath of welcome air to a drowning man. Yet for her, the sound of her name when he spoke it was like the warmth of sunshine after a cold, dark winter's night. She could listen to him say 'Alice' forever, the love and joy that came through in his voice with her name alone was enough to make her fight to keep him by her side until she was meant to leave this world. No one was going to take him for her, and she knew he would never leave her and would fight to return to her side if they should ever be separated.

He was the first person to see her as a strong, beautiful young woman. He didn't see someone who needed to be changed to suit the views of the world; he didn't attempt to force her to alter her personality. Cyrus loved her for who she was, he saw an inner strength in her and despite her flaws he still thought she was perfect. He saw who she was and loved her for it.

She suddenly noticed the clear blue of the lake was beginning to reflect the pink and purple hues painting the sky and ushering in evening. They would have to find somewhere safe to stay for the night and by the lake was not one of them.

Alice turned from the lake, and walked over to Cyrus who was watching her with a soft smile. She reached out and took his hand, telling him it would likely be wise for them to find somewhere to rest for the night. He nodded, his smile brightening as he let her lead him back down the path they'd taken hours earlier to the water's edge.

She grinned; waiting for what she knew was coming next. Cyrus never did let an opportunity pass him by to say his favourite word.

"Yes, Alice."


End file.
